Dragon Slayer Royale
Dragon Slayer Royale (ドラゴン・スレイヤー・ロワイヤル, Doragon Sureiyā Rowaiyaru), also refereed to as the Gathering of Furious Dragons (猛竜の集合, Mōryū no Shūgō) and Great Battle of Dragon Warriors (竜兵の大戦, Tatsubei no Tahō), is a special yearly event that takes place throughout the entire world of Earth Land to determine who is the strongest Dragon Slayer in all of Earth Land. Overview As stated, the Dragon Slayer Royale is an event that takes place throughout the entire world of Earth Land. Although mostly Dragon Slayers from Ishgar take interest in participating. One mage is invited by an strange courier to participate on the tournament, then he will have to raise through the ranks and reach the finals. Should he win, he may fight the previous King. History In the past, this event was used to test which Dragon taught their Slayer the best and the slayer that was able to come out on top was granted the title of Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin). While in the past, the title granted the mage virtual superiority to all other Dragon Slayer, in actual times it is just used for fame and representation. Rules *Each user may only have one Dragon Slayer taking place in this event yearly. *The max amount of characters that will be allowed to participate is 8. *The battlefield that each Dragon Slayer fights in must be somewhere in which neither user can draw on their element with ease. **A prime example of this would be a Solar Dragon Slayer cannot be fighting out in a sunny field as it would allow him to draw on the sunlight to replenish their strength. *If a user does not update on their battle for a set amount of time, then they automatically forfeit the match and the person they were fighting gets to move on the next round. Kings Throughout history there have been a multitude of people that have earned the honor of being crowned the Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin), showing that they are considered the strongest within their generation, representing the entire Dragon Slayer community as a whole. The age of the Dragon Slayer King has shown to vary across the centuries due to the fact many have acquired the title over the course of time. While the Dragon Slayer King is often known under the single title, they are also given a specific epithet that is meant to represent their element or even their unique trait as Kings. * Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia) is an extremely powerful Dragon Slayer that possesses the ability to transform into a Dragon. Known as the Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū) and the Dragon King (竜の王 Ryū no Ō) due to being rumored as the strongest Dragon. It is speculated that during his time as a simple human, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers that acquired the title of Dragon Slayer King and was known under the specific epithet of the Black King (黒の王 Kuro no Ō). It is currently unknown what his element is and he gained the title before he was able to transform into a dragon at will. Arenas Known Royales Polls Coming Soon! Trivia *The idea behind this came from Aru, Damon, Zeon, and Phantom all arguing about who had the best Dragon Slayer in a joking manner. That later turned into a serious discussion and lead to each user demanding to have a tournament to battle one another, proving who had the strongest Dragon Slayer. **Ironically, this is almost exactly how the 2014 version of Dragon Slayer Royale also started though instead of Zeon, it was Yuurei. **Upon this, both the authors decided that the Royale shall become an annual event in the fanon site. *Originally, this was supposed to be an RP that was title Testosterone-Filled Battle: Dragon Slayer Royale as it seemed the all of the creators' testosterone is what caused this in the first place. *Brooklyn, despite losing the first Battle Royale, proved that he was a great Dragon Slayer as he was able to fight against two characters that were able counter his old Dragon Slayer Magic, which was Water Dragon Slayer Magic. *Sherry so far is the only Female Dragon Slayer to take part in the Royale. **With the upcoming royales, she is now considered the first Female Dragon Slayer to take part into it. *Knave is the youngest Dragon Slayer at 17 to have participated in the Battle while Damon is the oldest at 25. **Despite being a time traveller, Morgan is now the youngest to take part due to the fact she is just 16 and doesn't exist in the current timeline yet. **Jiretto's now the oldest, being 40 years old. *Brooklyn is the only Dragon Slayer of the first official Royale to not join the Second one. *Ironically, while in-real-life the Royale may take weeks to finish, story-wise it may take less than one week. *Interestingly, the first two official Kings are both authors' characters. It should be noted and checked that nothing was planned for it to happen. *Coincidentialy or not, the first royale was supposed to have four participants, while the second got eight and finally the third is supposed to have sixteen. **In the end, the Third has twelve participants. *So far, Damon is the first combatant to participate in three consecutive Royales. **It should be noted that his third appearance is required due to the Event's rules though. Category:Arukana Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Slayer Royale